Until we get out of this bloody place
by the.potterhead.tribute.demigod
Summary: The trio and Ginny are sent somewhere in a mysterious place with 4 other familiar looking people. What's going on? I know, bad summary. Care to just read the story? Pweease? Time Travel fic. Can't be Romione or Dramione because I can't choose. RR! This is my first story. Strictly Hinny only. No flames please! Rated 'cause I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Look. I've never really posted any of my writings ever. I just thought I could give it a shot and see your reviews. If I even get a review. If I do, I'll update the next chapter. I'm just twelve so I'm sorry if it's OOC or anything. This is a Time Travel fic anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless I make one of my own.

* * *

HARRY POV

What a bloody morning. You know why? Well it's started in a wonderful- oh wait that one's overused how about: once upon a- too fantasy like. Hmmm.. It was a dark and stormy- no. Just no.

Let's put it in a cardinal order then. Shall I? Yes, yes I should. I already wasted the precious seconds of my life by saying... or rather thinking this.

1. Bribed Ron to wake up with a piece of chicken

2. Ran to the Great Hall as fast as I could for said boy to wake up for sure.

3. Ignored Hermione's disapproving looks and ate nonchalantly while Ron is chomping all his food like a pig.

4. Greeted love of life"good morning" opps I meant greet Ginny.

5. Embarrassed myself in front of her again. Then decided to run off to my dorm to hit my head while thinking, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Can't you just bloody ask her out?" And so on and so forth until I was in need of Madam PomPoms.

6. Went back to the common room after another sermon from said Mediwitch.

7. Moaned and moped about my wretched life until Ron, Hermione and oh-so-beautiful Ginny came.

8. Did 1 foot long essay for Hogwarts' favorite teacher, Severus -git- Snape.

9. Procrastinated with Ginny and Ron.

10. **TRIED** not to blush when she looked at me.

11. Was blinded and painfully blasted in a big room filled with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I... But there seemed to be two other strangers... Aaand that's when it **ALL** began. "What the bloody hell is going on?!" _This is going to be a** LONG** day._

* * *

GINNY POV

"Language Ronald!" Said two unmistakable voices. Why two? I only know ONE girl who calls Ron his full name when he swears. "We fall in some unknown place and all you care about is my language? Hermione, we don't know if some Death Eater is planning revenge for his master and brought us to this room and-" "Who are you?!" That's when I noticed there were 2 Rons and 2 Hermiones in the room. Except one pair seems to be older than the other pair.

"No. Who are _**YOU**_?" Said Hermione "I'm Hermione Granger! And this-" Hermione pointed to my git-of-a-brother. "-is Ronald Weasley. There's Ginny Weasley and of course that's Harry Potter. Now who are you?" "What?! NO. I am Hermione not you! You were right Ron. It's some trap. They even got our age wrong! You think you could beat us Death Eaters?" Said umm.. Older Hermione? "We aren't Death Eaters! We are who we said we are! For your information YOU guys are the fake ones!" Said Harry for the first time ever since we came in this... Er... place. "What? But that's-" older Hermione tried to counter. Note: _TRIED_. Someone had the nerve to interrupt her though.

"ENOUGH!" Said a pair of voices. "We know what's going on." "Harry? Ginny? You two were hiding? Why didn't you attack them?!" Did I just hear my name? I wasn't hiding nor was I even with Harry. Harry was over there by Ron's side who looked ready to attack. Two figures came out of nowhere. I gasped in shock. "Surprised aren't you? Well I would too if I saw an older version of myself with this bloody midget here." Said...is that me? "I'm not a midget! How many times have I told you Gin that **I AM TALLER **than you." Said by a older looking Harry. "By what an inch?" "A foot more like it." "Details, details..." waved off...me? The older looking Harry groaned. But then smiled.

He looked so different yet the same. You know what I mean? I can't explain it but I just know it's Harry. But again he's different. His shaggy black hair was messier than ever that it tempted me to run my hands through it. _What? No. I did not just think of that._ He wore one of the biggest grins I've ever seen coming from him. It was showing his pearly-white teeth that would have turned my 11-year-old self into goo. But that isn't me anymore. I am _**WAY**_ over him. His body was more muscular and very fit. Not that I care or something. His eyes were what amazed me the most though. They were shining in an emerald green shade with a hint of mischief in them. It was the first time I have ever seen that shade of green his eyes.

Unlike the younger Harry's. The Harry I know's eyes were always haunting and sad. Except when we go to Quidditch though. Aside from that he'll go back to his depressed self. I hate it when he looks so... lost and sad. The others just give him pity and looks of sympathy. Some even try to tell him to talk about what's wrong and all. I know how much he hates that. Which is why I just act normally around him. I don't ask if he's alright, if he needs company or if he could tell me what's going on, I just talk to him about the simplest of things like how the twins pranks went wrong or how Ron and Hermione's arguements never stop.

Sometimes I think he actually listens to me. One time, when I was in the middle of explaining how Seamus' head was stuck in the library's book shelf, he opened up. I was surprised at first but then I just sat there quietly listening to every single word he said and when he finished I smiled at him and said "You didn't have to tell me everything Harry. Actually, I didn't even know you were going to tell me anything. Thank you for telling me though. Now that's all done, cheer up. Smile and live your life the fullest if any of that ever happens. It's now or never isn't it?" With that I stood up and left to get to bed. Ever since, Harry and I would talk as if we were best friends...

Anyways, he looked as if he was the happiest man alive. I absentmindedly wished I was the cause of his happiness._ NO. No. Just.. No._. I bowed my head and groaned silently. _ He's gorgeous. Wait what? I don't like him that way anymore! Right?_ "Would you two ANSWER?!" said an obviously annoyed older Hermione. My face became Weasley-red because I realized I was staring at the older Harry. Damn that blush. I wonder if my Harry looking? Good, he isn't. Wait. Since when has he been _MY_ Harry?! Ugh. Not again.

* * *

AN: How was it? Review please! Oh and again, if you guys review, i will put up the next chapter.

Older Versions will have their names in **BOLD n**ext time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As promised, chapter 2. Thank you literaryrachel for wanting me to continue! That actually means a lot to me. But it would be better if you explained how confusing it was. :) Names that were bold is the older versions. Got it? I'm sorry for long update. I know, I suck. Oh and FRED ISN'T DEAD becuase I don't want it to be more dramatic than it would be in the next chapters. The younger golden trio is in their 6th year if you noticed. Younger Ginny is in her 5th year. :* Have fun reading it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Ginny does. So if any of you object, better face the wrath of Ginny.

* * *

OLDER HARRY'S POV

"Can you two at least explain to us what is going on?! I mean, we don't know where we are, who THEY are-" **Hermione** continued to rant on about **Ginny** and I for being idiots because of hiding from them and all. That's until **Ginny** said: "Yeah. Yeah. We get it! But we can explain!" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. You see, we were dropped here a few minutes after everyone fell. Immediately after that I grabbed Ginny and put on the cloak. We kind of watched your conversation to figure everything out then we realized-" "That they cannot possibly be Death Eaters since we have been here for an hour or so already and if they were really Death Eaters, they would have tried to attack us by now. They aren't Polyjuiced either because, again we've been here for an hour and it should have worn off by now right?" **Ginny** continued "Plus, not only do they look_ EXACTLY_ like us but they act like us too. They are who they claim they are. That's younger me, Gin, Ron and you; Hermione." "Harry and I think that they or possibly we, traveled back in time." "Yup! That's just about it!" I said grinning at **Gin**.

"How'd you two figure that out?"** Ron **said**. **"You know better not to question them when they work together. Remember when they pranked the twins?" **Hermione **said. **Ron** shuddered. My grin grew wider. "So...umm...er... you're me?" asked younger me. I looked at him. "Yeah. I guess I am." "Told you you're a midget." Ginny said with a teasing look on her face. "Oh shut up Gin. I'm still taller than you when you were 15, Red." I told her. Her hair flares up and her eyes turned fiery. She hates it when I call her that. But since when is it not fun pissing her off? She put her hands in her hips with a dangerous look in her eyes. _She's very beautiful that way. _"Don't call me that, Potter!" I ran. I mean, who wouldn't?!

"aaahh! Help guys! I don't wanna die young! If I don't survive tell Teddy I was an awesome godfather! Tell Molly and Arthur that their daughter killed me and that they are like my second parents! Tell the twins that I'll haunt them when I die becuase they kept pranking and teasing me! Ron, you owe me ten galleons for our bet last week! Hermione I need to tell you that Crookshanks seems to fancy you or maybe it was just because you had catnip in your hand. Tell Ginny I lov- I won't stop saying this until she puts down her wand!" **Hermione** sighed. "Harry would you shut up! You sound like a three-year-old! Ginny won't kill you... yet. Ginny stop chasing Harry you're wasting energy! We still have to figure out how to get out of here, how to bring our younger selves back home and how _WE _can get back home... _OH would you two stop!_** " Ginny** and I seemed to have been tangled up in a wrestling fight with me on top of her. We were laughing like psychotic maniacs. When we finally stopped, I stood up and held out my hand; which** Ginny **took.

"You're... You're me?" repeated my younger seemed to be blushing becuase of **Ginny** and I's antics. I smiled at him. "Yes. I'm 18 though. Along with Ron and Hermione. Red over here is 17." I ignored **Gin**'s glare. "Hey don't look at me like that Gin. At least your younger self isn't glaring at me. By the way thank you for that." I looked at younger Ginny. She was just wearing her school robes and her fiery red hair was tied in a braid. _She looked so simple yet so magnificent. _"You're still as beautiful as you are before Ginny." Opps. Did I just say that? **Ginny's** going to kill me. We had an agreement (when we were in the cloak) not to even slip out about our relationship to the younger versions. But on the good side, younger Ginny's blush was very cute which just proved my point. "Are you mocking me Potter?" she asked. Phew. She isn't mad. "Maybe or maybe not Weasley." I retorted. "Anyways, any questions little us?" I asked _them_. "Do... do we survive it?" asked Hermione **(AN: This is younger Hermione since it isn't in bold. I'll do the same to the rest okay?)** "Ah. The million galleon question." I said. **(AN: i couldn't help it okay?)**

I was still scarred with all the deaths. But someone helped me go through that. Someone told me that it wasn't my fault that they died. It was their choice she said. Their choice to fight to their deaths just to be free from _him_. She brought me out of my misery. Out of my depression, mood swings, scary tempers and all. She didn't care about how much I hurt her. She said she was just happy I was here with her. I may not be perfect but despite all my flaws, she still loves me. And I love her too. That _she_ was someone my 11-year-old self wouldn't have suspected until I _truly_ met her.

"Look I want to answer "yes" but... It's just that after all the losses I don't know if I could consider it as a victory. But judging by the way Gin is glaring at me, Yeah we won. It was difficult but we won. I am now free of this bloody prophecy, free of the death threats, free from studying-" **Hermione** joined **Ginny**'s glare now "- free from being painfully killed by Moldyshorts, free from the Dursleys, I'm just...just...free! And I'm happy. I'm practically the happiest man alive." I finished. "Why do you have to rub it in my face that I have a miserable life and you don't?" my younger self grumbled. "Well I guess he's just saying that at some point in your so called "miserable" life, you'll live and be happy. You're supposed to be happy Harry. Now as I said before: Smile and enjoy the fact you are alive! It's not going to kill you or something to smile." Ginny said while playfully hitting my younger-selve's shoulder. His cheek's turned bright red but he smiled.

I chuckled at him. I can't believe I was so denial and stubborn about Ginny back then. I looked over at Ginny whom I grinned at. "Even then you would never fail to snap me out of my misery Gin." I told them both. Blushing red Ginny said "How do we get out of this bloody place then? Everyone will be frantic when they find out we're gone."

* * *

Oppsie. Cliffhanger there. Sorry if it's sucky. Again, please review! Here's a biiig cookie to those who review! ooh! Who wouldn't want this delicious mouth-watering cookie? Omnomnomnomnom. Come on people! Can you guys review? Pweety pwease with a lemon drop on top? Why do I keep rhyming? Anyways, as I said before, one review=an update!


End file.
